Hopper
Hopper is the main antagonist of A Bug's Life. He was the older brother of Molt and the former leader of the grasshoppers. He is voiced by actor Kevin Spacey. Biography ''A Bug's Life At the beginning of the film, Flik accidentally destroyed the offering of food the ants prepared for the grasshoppers. Hopper was infuriated at this, but was willing to give the ants a second chance. Flik stood up to Hopper, and Hopper doubled the order of food that the ants must prepare. Sensing his fellow grasshoppers' reluctancy (due to a coming rain), he initially decides to forget about the food. But recalled Flik who stood up to him. The others just laugh since it was only "one ant". Using "puny" nuts as an example, he shows the other grasshoppers if one ant can stand up to them, all of them will. He tells them it wasn't about food, it was about keeping the ants in place. When he was dissatisfied with the amount of offering the ants give him after a second chance, he took over Ant Island and plotted to kill the Queen. After hearing from Dot about Hopper's plan, Flik and the circus troupe returned to the island and rescued the Queen, with the help of the fake bird that they made earlier in the season. Hopper had a fear of birds, but he soon discovered that the bird was a fake and tried to finish Flik, upon realizing that it was his idea after P.T. Flea who sets it on fire. Flik made his heartfelt and assertive speech about how his colony is strong in number, and as a result, he and the ants stood up to him and bombarded him. Hopper was trapped in the circus cannon, at the time when it started to rain. Seeking revenge on Flik for embarrassing him, Hopper shot himself toward Flik and flew away with him. The circus bugs gave chase to save Flik and Heimlich commanded Rosie to fling Tuck and Roll at Hopper and she did so. Tuck and Roll jumped on Hopper and tried to stop him, only for the mad grasshopper to fly through a small hole to get them off of him. As they watched him fly off with Flik, one of the brothers got mad at the other, only for the other to reveal he has ripped off Hopper's right antennae. Hopper notices this and gets angry and continues to fly off, only for Atta to intervene and swipe Flik away from him. After Flik and Atta had hid and Flik ran off to find Hopper (with Atta begging him not to), the grasshopper had finally caught up with Flik as he landed in front of him. He gets increasingly angry at Flik and tells him the fight is not over as he corners a scared Flik into a bird's nest. Flik begs Hopper not to finish him, but he ignores him and strangles Flik in an attempt to kill him and tells him next season, he will be back with more grasshoppers, but Flik will not (this implies that Flik will be dead already after facing Hopper's wrath). Suddenly, the bird pops out of her nest and notices Flik and Hopper. Believing this to be another one of Flik's "bird tricks", Hopper teases the bird by greeting the "girls" in the bird's mouth until she shrieks at him. Realizing it is a real bird and that Flik had led him to a trap, Hopper screams in terror and tries to run away, only for the bird to block his path and quickly catch him in her beak. Then she flies the panicking Hopper over to her nest and feeds him to her chicks ending his reign of terror on the ant colony and calling them a mindless soil shoving losers. It's Tough to Be a Bug! Despite his apparent death in the film, Hopper somehow reappeared in the short film. Personality Hopper was the only grasshopper who realized the ants outnumbered them 100 to 1. He realized that the ants are like simple-minded sheep, and can't really think for themselves, therefore taking advantage of them. In one event of the film, Hopper expresses concern that Flik stands up to him. Molt, Hopper's younger brother, claims that they can forget about him because he is only one ant. Hopper then walks over to a water bottle full of grain. He pulls one out, tells a grasshopper to pretend it is a "puny little ant", then throws the grain at him, asking if it hurt. When the grasshopper said no, Hopper grabbed another grain and threw it at another grasshopper, asking if that one hurt and he said no. Then, Hopper proceeded to pull the lid of the water bottle full of grain, asking, "Well, how 'bout this?". The three grasshoppers were then covered in a torrent of grain, and were presumably crushed to death. Hopper explained what he meant: 1 ant can't hurt them, but they'd lose if all the ants stood up to them. Hopper was more knowledgeable than the other grasshoppers, and also, by his manipulative and serious personality, was more of a leader. Appearance ''Coming soon! Trivia * Hopper is the first Pixar villain to die. * He, along with Lotso from Toy Story 3, Syndrome from The Incredibles, and Mor'du from Brave, are all considered the most evil of all Pixar villains. The former, who is the only one regarded as a Complete Monster, did not die in the movie, unlike the latter 2 and Hopper. Gallery D3189-hopper.jpg Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Insectoid Villains Category:Leader Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Bullies Category:Siblings Category:Social Darwinists Category:Fearmongers Category:Warlords Category:Supremacists Category:Xenophobes Category:Murderer Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Slavedrivers Category:Cowards Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Jerks Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Child-Abusers Category:Kidnapper Category:Warmonger Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Master Orator Category:Sociopaths Category:Psychopath Category:Brutes Category:Liars Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Dictator Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Deceased Villains Category:Sadists Category:Big Bads Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Extortionists Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Lawful Evil Category:Villains with Gruesome Deaths Category:Usurper Category:Outright Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Complete Monster Category:Mass Murderer Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Greedy Villains Category:Abusers Category:Evil Genius Category:Criminals Category:Animal Cruelty Category:From Nobody to Nightmare